Talvez
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: -Opa, calma aí! – O negro defendeu-se, quando ela pegou-o pela camiseta e colocou-o contra a porta de um amário de vassouras.


**N/A: Então essa é a minha tentativa de fazer uma fic para o Natal? Pois é, quase sem plot e completamente sem noção... XD Imagino que se passe durante o 6º ou 7º ano deles em Hogwarts, apesar disso não ter importância. Enjoy! :D**

**ATENÇÃO: Vocabulário inadequado e leve sugestão de _temas maduros_.**

**Disclaimer: **Se algo disso fosse meu, eu não estaria postando aqui, e sim gastando o dinheiro que sete livros me renderam.

* * *

-Que merda, Blaise, dá para me deixar em paz?

Ele suspirou.

-Só se você aceitar o meu pedido de desculpas.

Pansy parou subitamente de andar e virou-se para ele, os olhos castanhos fumegando de raiva:

-Pedido de desculpas? Desde de quando _você_ pede desculpas?

O negro revirou os olhos, esforçando-se para não perder a paciência. Por que Pansy tinha que ser sempre tão difícil?

- Sim, desculpa. – Ele falou suavemente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança, o que a fez olhá-lo ainda mais irritada. – Eu realmente não quis quebrar, só queria te deixar irritada.

Ele sorriu desdenhoso, e ela respirou fundo. Virou as costas para ele novamente e continuou a andar depressa pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Precisava andar para resistir ao impluso de apontar a varinha para o meio da testa de Blaise e lançar a pior azaração possível. Ouviu os passos apressados dele atrás de si, e começou a pensar sério sobre seguir seus impulsos.

-Puta que pariu, Pansy, não pode me ouvir por um minuto?

-Vá à merda, Blaise. – Ela respondeu, sem se sujeitar a parar para olhá-lo.

Seguiu correndo até as escadas que a levariam para o Salão Principal, onde os poucos alunos e professores que haviam permanecido na escola tomavam café da manhã. A manhã estava fria, e ela enrolou-se melhor no único casaco que vestia. Deveria ter colocado algo mais quente, mas estava com tanta pressa em sair do dormitório e chegar ao professor Snape que nem pensou em suas roupas. Alcançou o topo das escadas e esgueirou-se por um corredor estreito que era um dos acessos preferidos dos alunos da Sonserina para a parte principal do castelo.

- Então posso pelo menos saber onde estamos indo? – Blaise perguntou, cansado.

Ela parou de novo, dessa vez realmente tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando-a para o nariz dele, que levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Opa, calma aí! – O negro defendeu-se, quando ela pegou-o pela camiseta e colocou-o contra a porta de um amário de vassouras.

-Escuta aqui, Blaise. – Pansy disse, num tom ameaçador. – Meu Natal já está sendo uma merda sem eu ter te aturar o dia inteiro. Então se quiser melhorar o meu humor, fica longe, tá?

-Eu já pedi desculpa, Pansy, que porra! – Ele reclamou.

-Desculpa não adianta, Blaise. – Ela tricou os dentes. - Puta merda, não consegue entender isso?

Largou-o, afastando-se e passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros e lisos. Realmente, seu Natal estava sendo o pior de todos. Já bastava não passar em casa, pela primeira vez na vida. Achou que seria divertido passar sozinha, em Hogwarts, e poder comer doces que sua mãe lhe proíbia. Algo infantil, mas que sempre purtubava-a. Quando Blaise disse que ficaria na escola também, não se importou, mas agora ele estava realmente tirando-a do sério.

- Pansy... – Ele chamou mais uma vez, delicadamente, e ela olhou-o. – Desculpa, mesmo. – Pansy surpreendeu-se ao perceber que dessa vez não havia divertimento no olhar do negro, nem ironia em suas palavras. – Posso ver como está?

Bufando, ela tirou uma correntinha de ouro do bolso de trás da calça jeans surrada e entregou a ele. Ele pegou-a delicadamente e observou o objeto ali pendurado.

-Não tem como consertar?

-Acho que não... Merda. – Ela xingou, passando novamente as mãos no cabelo. – Já tentei todos os feitiços que conheço, mas nenhum funcionou. Vou levar pro Snape, e se ele também não conseguir, você _vai ter_ que receber uma detenção.

Blaise riu exageradamente.

-Uma detenção? - Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, divertido. – Por causa disso aqui? – Passando a correntinha por um só dedo, ele balançou-a de um lado para o outro, perigosamente. – Nunca imaginava que fosse tão frágil...

Pansy pulou, tentando alcançar o presente, mas o garoto envolveu-o novamente com a mão e fechou o punho, colocando o braço nas costas.

-Me devolve, Blaise. – Ela estava irritada e com a respiração descompasada. Sua varinha apontou novamente para a cara dele. - Agora.

O negro riu mais uma vez.

-Calma, Pan, só quero analisar. – A correntinha voltou a brincar em seus dedos, e ele olhou de perto a pequena ampulheta. O vidro estava rachado e toda a areia mágica havia escorrido pela fresta. Ele coçou a cabeça com a mão livre, pensativo. – Seus pais devem ter pagado uma porrada de grana nisso...

- É, pagaram, então me devolve. – Ela tentou novamente alcançar o Vira-Tempo, mas o negro foi mais rápido. Ele levantou o braço acima da cabeça, numa altura que ela não conseguiria alcançar e tirou a varinha da mão da bruxa, colocando-a nas costas. -Ei! – A garota virou-se para ele, estressada e, ao ver o sorriso debochado que dava, tentou dar-lhe um soco da cara, do qual Blaise desviou rapidamente. – Me devolve _já_ as minhas coisas, seu filho da puta.

Blaise ainda ria descaradamente.

-Vem tentar pegar, _querida_.

Pansy lançou-se contra ele, tentando arranhar qualquer parte de pele que encontrasse, mas ele era mais forte. Passou os dois braços pela cintura dela, segurando a varinha e o Vira-Tempo atrás de suas costas.

-Me solta, desgraçado. – Ela se esperneou, tentando em vão soltar-se dos braços fortes que a prendiam e alcançar os objetos atrás de si.

-Calma, querida... – Os lábios dele se curvaram para cima, irônicos.

-Não me chama de querida. – Ela falou, entre dentes, mas parou de se contorcer, apertando com força os braços dele, tentando machucá-lo de alguma maneira.

-Então vamos fazer um trato. – Blaise começou e Pansy bufou. Sabia bem que esses tratos sempre acabavam com ela bêbada e nua na cama de alguém. –Você me deixa ficar com o Vira-Tempo. Eu vou tentar arrumar e se não conseguir, te compro outro. Vou te devolver a sua varinha e tudo o que te peço é que não comente nada disso com o Snape.

A morena não pôde evitar olhá-lo desconfiado. Não havia nenhuma bebida no trato e isso era algo novo. Sentiu-o deslizando as mãos por suas costas, uma delas alcançando sua bunda.

-Ei! –Ela reclamou, colocando as mãos no peito dele, tentando se afastar.

-Calma. – Ele riu, tranquilizando-a, e apenas deslizou a varinha pelo bolso traseiro da calça da garota. Ela suspirou. – Está bom assim?

Pansy sorriu ironicamente.

-Seria bem melhor se você não tivesse estragado meu Natal.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Ainda posso te compensar se quiser... – Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios e ela revirou os olhos. – Você aceita o trato?

A morena olhou-o pensativa.

-Parece razoável, mas... – Hesitou. – Apenas não entendo porque, dessa vez, você não envolveu bebida.

O sorriso de malícia cresceu no rosto dele.

-Porque não preciso que fique bêbada para te levar para a cama.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele capturou-a com seus lábios. Blaise girou o corpo, e Pansy se viu prensada contra a parede, enquanto ele beijava-a avidamente. Tentou resistir, porém as mãos grandes e quentes do garoto passeavam por seu corpo. A mão direita do negro envolveu completamente o seio firme e pequeno dela, e ela gemeu. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para invadir sua boca com a língua. O corpo de Pansy tremeu e, num segundo de insanidade, ela começou a retribuir o beijo, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

Blaise sorriu, quebrando o beijo por um momento, mas os lábios de Pansy colaram-se aos seus, querendo mais. A garota envolveu as pernas no torso forte dele e ele cambaleou, procurando a maçaneta da porta do armário de vassouras por detrás das costas da garota. Ela suspirou quando ele abriu a porta e empurrou-a para dentro, fechando os dois na escuridão. Os lábios negros e macios desceram para o pescoço de Pansy, e ela gemia enquanto ele arrancava seu casaco e abria rapidamente os botões de sua camisa branca, seu corpo enchendo-se de arrepios.

Bem, _talvez_ aquele Natal pudesse melhorar.

* * *

**N/A: ****A Schaala pediu uma fic entre os dois que começasse em briga e acabasse em agarração dentro de um armário de vassouras, então aqui está. ****;D ****Tenho uma queda perceptível por Vira-Tempos, e é por isso que esse foi o presente da Pansy. *-* ****Feliz Natal e... ****Reviews, please?**


End file.
